Fulcrum's story
by marsrich950
Summary: The story of Fulcrum joining the Scavengers


**Fulcrum's story**

"Oh God, what happened?" I groan in pain coughing up vital Energon "Ugh Energon, I'm either suffering from loose teeth or, I'm (coughs up more Energon) bleeding internally bleeding to death." I hiss in pain feeling like I've went through Hell and back. I look down to see a metal rod impaling me through the stomach "Oh great… just what need." I say while hissing in pain, how the hell I got myself into this mess, is something I'm fuzzy on. As I try get up, I am in even worse pain, I then realised I had to dislodge myself from the metal rod. "Alright Fulcrum, you can do this. All it is, is a rod that happens to be what I'm impaled on, and… if, I… ha-happen to… screw this up…. I'm probably going to suffer from a dam-aged, fuel pum… yeah this is going to be a nightmare." I wrapped my servos around the rod, and pulled myself up, or try to get some leverage.

 **Several hours later**

I've finally been able to dislodge myself from rod, but unfortunately it damaged my spine… what happened anyways, oh yeah I forgot about my involvement in the bombing run on the Autobot base on B'har XX, I guess that I might have gotten caught in the blast radius of one of the bombs. Heh I guess that's what I get… what's that sound? Wait a second, is that a Decepticon capital ship!? I quickly scramble for any way of signaling the ship, till I found a severed Autobot arm with a flair gun in its hand, it wasn't easy getting the flair gun out, as I was continuously weakening from Energon loss and the fact the hand was rusted shut, as soon as I retrieved the flair gun I checked if it was loaded, then I took aim and fired towards the sky. Suddenly a spotlight shined upon me, seeing the help sent made me smile at first, until I realised the fact that I'm going to be in worse pain than I am now. While the vehicons were on their way my vision got blurry, by the time they arrived, I blacked out and went into stasis lock.

 **At Decepticon headquarters**

As I slowly start to wake from stasis, I started to regret doing so as I saw the Decepticon commandos Crumple-zone and Ransack, the most annoying Decepticons to ever walk the face of Cybertron and Velocitron, luckily someone I somewhat like is here, that would be Knock Out, a neutral Cybertronian medic whom I recently became kind of became friends with before the mission. Suddenly lord Megatron entered the room "Well done Fulcrum, as a reward for your efforts on B'har XX, I have chosen you to be leader this next mission." "What is the mission lord Megatron?" I ask curious on what this mission is. "Your mission is simple yet vital; you shall be the project manager on B'har XXXIX, there you and the others assigned there shall cyberform B'har XXXIX, eliminating all organics on the planet surface." "I see lord Megatron." "Do not be mistaken Fulcrum, this is an important project and punishment for failure or cowardice is demotion or death. Do you understand Fulcrum?" "Yes, lord Megatron." I say understanding what will happen if I fail to successfully carry out my mission.

 **Months later over B'har XXXIX**

We are almost ready to cyberform the planet of B'har XXXIX, ready to exterminate all organics on the planet, I can almost taste victory, now all we need to do is to initiate the device and we are victorious. "Sir we are under attack!" "WHAT!?" I scream in anger, confusion, and fear; knowing that the Autobots are behind this. I was in shock, how the hell did the Autobots find out? Despite what Megatron told me, I fled from the command centre, only considering my life. I escaped the facility and went into hiding, not from the Autobots, but from the Decepticons because the D.J.D. (Decepticon Justice Division) would for sure kill me.

 **Sometime later**

"There's the coward!" "KILL HIM!" "RIP HIS HEAD OFF!" "TEAR OUT HIS OPTICS!" Oh crap, the D.J.D. what am I going to do, oh no they're charging at me! I'M BONED! I'M BONED! I'M…

 **Decepticon penal colony**

"Ugh! What happened?" I ask myself, before I opened my optics, noticing I'm in prison. Later on I found out I was sent to Styx and to death by traitor's wheel. On the day of my execution the order came down from on high: every Decepticon prisoner was to be re-engineered, fitted with a payload and forced to join the K-squads: a marginally less painful death. I dunno how if you know how K-cons work, but once you've jumped you can't help but to switch to bomb mode. Except in my case, nothing happened. You've heard of the phrase 'paralyzed by fear', right? Right?

 **CRASH!**

"I should be dead." "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad I'm not, but… being dead is kinda the unavoidable side effect I say before going into stasis lock.

 **After the war**

I feel a sudden ticklish feeling in my chest, when opened my optics I saw a seeker with his hand in my chest. "Oh, you're awake." The seeker rudely said to me as I got up. "Nice to meet you, Loser! They call me Misfire, Long story. Actually, you know what? It isn't. It's a very short story involving a machine gun, a misunderstanding, and a dozen dead Decepticons." "I'm Fulcrum. I-wait a second. Is that my fuel pump?" "What, this? Um… yeah. Can I keep it?" "Well I kind of need it. You know, for pumping my fuel." "You know what, pinhead? You're alright. Just for you I'm gonna introduce the hell outta everyone…"

And so, my various misadventures with the rag tag group of misfit Decepticons, known as the scavengers (consisting of me, Fly-wheels, Crank-Case, Spinester, and Misfire) began my being a coward.

 **The end everybody**


End file.
